


Static cling

by impendingdeity



Category: the 1975 - Fandom
Genre: George is trying to finish his work, High school gay boys, M/M, Matty LOWKEY being annoying, Matty is clingy, Soft gay no anal penetration, not yet at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impendingdeity/pseuds/impendingdeity
Summary: A rainy afternoon in which George tries to finish his paper, but he can't. Matty wants his boyfriend to stop writing so he can have all the attention in the world.





	

George kept hearing pecking on his window. No, it wasn't the constant rain falling down the glass pane, nor was it a pebble being thrown. He shrugged it off and returned to the task of his music theory assignment. Right when his fingers went to grip the pencil to write in notes, the sound grew louder. It followed up with a soft voice. 

"Hello!! Georgie??!"

You got to be kidding me. George whirled his head to the window behind him and saw his boyfriend. Matty's hair was matted to his hair and his clothes became see through to the intense rain. George thought he looked cute with his black mascara staining his face. He dashed to lift the window up, taking the petite boy's hand in his and pulling him into the bedroom. 

"Darling, we have front doors." George said while looking at his shivering boyfriend.

"I-I wanted to be r-romantic. L-l-like Romeo & J-Juliet."

"Not romantic if you die of hypothermia, love." His large hands pulled off the thin, drenched fabric off his lover and made sure to dry him off. Like the protective one he is, he dressed Matty in trackies and his green jumper, immediately placing him in front of the heater with a heavy blanket on him.

"Get warm. Don't want you freezing." George said sternly with a stifled smile and turned back to his desk. 

~

Matty was sweating. The layers George put on him turned him into a damn oven. He quickly stripped out of his clothes one by one, leaving himself in his undies and jumper. The movements didn't seem to bother George at all. 

Matty frowned and drummed his fingers against the hardwood floor. Nothing. 

He huffed. Nothing. He huffed louder. Nothing. 

"George."

"Mhm?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Homework."

"Why?"

George sighed. He turned around to look at his frizzy haired boyfriend and shook his head. 

"Because it was assigned to me."

"But why?"

"Because I actually go to class, unlike you do."

Matty scoffed. He'd taken slight offense to the comment, but brushed it off. He darted his attention to the football underneath the bed and fished it out. Matty stood up to give it a gentle kick to the wall, beginning to occupy himself. The ball hit the ebony wall with loud thuds, the noise only growing on top of the rain. 

"Can you stop for a moment, love?" George said. 

"I don't see why not." Matty waltzed his way to where George was at and sat himself in his lap. He tossed the ball to the side, making sure the only space between them was their breath. Matty placed his head on George's shoulder, nuzzling into him comfortably. 

"Can I help?" 

"When's the last time you've been to class?"

"Excuse you. I went for twenty minutes today.. then I went to go smoke." 

George shook his head once more and gave a soft smile. He resumed to his task. Minutes passed, but it felt like centuries to Matty. He whined and shifted uncomfortably in his boyfriend's lap. He huffed and looked at the paper George was working on. It was filled with crafted penmanship and pencil shavings. Matty knitted his brows and stumbled across a few spelling errors, in which he told George to fix with no hesitation. He could tell it annoyed George because whenever his finger darted out to point at the word "definitely", spelled "definately", he swatted his hand away roughly. Matty pouted and kept his hands inside his jumper, refraining himself from telling George he had inconsistencies on his lined paper. 

~ 

George could barely get anything done. He was interrupted by the whines, huffs and curls tickling his neck. It didn't help when he felt kittenish pecks dancing across his neck, leading their way down his chest. 

"Matthew."

"You can finish writing tomorrow, Georgie."

His eyes finally met the pouty faced boy. He examined his tired eyes and red nose and lips. George leaned in to place a gentle kiss upon the supple pair.

"One more paragraph, my dear."

Matty nodded. All he wanted was George to touch him. He climbed up a ladder, nearly slipped and got drenched by the pouring rain. He wanted attention for his efforts to please George. Matty's lips pecked his cheek, his jawline and his neck. He heard George's impatient sigh and was surprised once his finally put his pencil down. Matty was picked up large hands and sat down on the wooden desk. His pouty lips were met with the rushed, plump embrace of George's. Their mouths joined together passionately, the room now replaced with the desperate pleas of Matty. George glided his tongue against his bottom lip for entrance and pulled away almost as quick as he done it.

"Will you stop bothering me now?" 

Matty was breathless and taken aback. 

"No, I will not."

George cupped Matty's cheeks in his hands, crashing their lips together and working meticulously against one another. He pulled back again.

"Now."

"Nuh-uh."

George brought his face closer to Matty. His lips pecked innocently at the pink flesh of Matty, going agonizingly slow until Matty began to whine.

"Let me write, yeah?"

"Fine. I guess."

Matty tried to play it off. He crossed his arms against his chest and looked away from the taller boy. He finally settled when his thigh was met with a large hand squeezing at his skin, the thumb stroking at the delicate flesh.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> this is my one year friendversary to the ladie who is my favorite person to talk to and has the kindest soul of anyone I'll ever meet. she's so sweet and humble and isn't afraid to put hexes on people I love her so much and it's my absolute pleasure to call her my platonic soulmate (tbh dump joe for me i don't think he'd mind too terribly much)


End file.
